Giga Barney Error
This error is under development... * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Part 8: * Part 9: * Part 10: * Part 11: * Part 12: * Part 13: * Part 14: * Part 15: * Part 16: * Part 17: * Part 18: * Part 19: * Part 20: * Part 21: * Part 22: * Part 23: * Part 24: * Part 25: * Part 26: * Part 27: * Part 28: * Part 29: * Part 30: * Part 31: * Part 32: * Part 33: * Part 34: * Part 35: * Part 36: * Part 37: * Part 38: * Part 39: * Part 40: * Part 41: * Part 42: * Part 43: * Part 44: * Part 45: Characters * Barney * Shadow Projects * Scratchers * Barney's Friends * Peppa Pig * Caillou * RareYellowWUUTBee Summary RareYellowWUUTBee created a Giga Barney Error with A LOT OF PUNISHMENTS. Shadow Projects got infected by the virus. The Scratchers help at Part 3. Barney gets angrier every time Shadow Projects shut down the computer. The computer is trashed at part 25, but Shadow Projects got a new computer. Shadow Projects also have a backup drive. That computer was infected by the same Error. It started at an extremely loud punishment, The final punishment at part 25. Key Info Shadow Projects have 10 chances. The punishments begin at Part 2. Punishments # One # Two (50% Volume) # Three # Four # Five (33% Volume) # Six # Seven # Eight # Nine # Ten # Nano (25% Volume) # Micro # Milli # Tiny (10% Volume) # Mini (End of Part 2) # Small (5% Volume) # Medium # Large # Extra Large # XL # XXL # XXXL # Super # Ultra # Hyper # Extreme # Insane # Mega (End of Part 3) # Giga # Tera # Peta # Exa # Zetta # Yotta # Bronto # Canto # KiloUltra # MegaUltra # GigaUltra # TeraUltra (End of Part 4) # Severe # Really Servere # Crazy # Ultimate # Super Extreme # Mega Extreme # Giga Extreme # Enormous # Massive # Dead Meat (End Of Part 5) # Super Dead Meat # Ultra Dead Meat # Hyper Dead Meat # Gargantuan # Insane # Psycho # Dark # Scary # Minor # Uber # Terrifying # Horrifying # Frightening # Error # Abomination # Evil # Worst # Monstrous # Hell # Satanic # Jumpscare # Apocalypse # Nightmare # Death # Doom # Creepypasta # Lights Out # Giygas # Mega Scary # .EXE # Killer # I H8 U # Game Over # 666 # Bloody # Hell # Cringe # Grounded # Super Grounded # Mega Grounded # I AM GOD!!! # THIS IS SPRATA!!!!!!!!!!!! # ITS OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # FUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # I want to play a game # 6666 # Super 666 # Ultra 666 # Hyper 666 # Fatal Error # EXE 666 # Terrible # Monster # Horrible # Darker # Crazier # Trash # Garbage # Junk # Violence